Lluvia verde
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Los gemelos han tenido la mejor noche de su vida tras robar con éxito una preciosa piedra que les permitiría la libertad de cierta deuda,sin embargo Lifty cometió un error beneficioso para todos los malhechores de la ciudad. Ahora en medio de una celebración en su honor, Shifty oirá de los labios de su igual un sueño que desconocía...¿Quien dice que los sueños no se hacen realidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos,lamento no haber actualizado ni subido he tenido problemas de salud aparte de estar acabando un curso. Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal,pero si me pertenece la historia que cree con ellos. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias. Muchas gracias y disfruten del capitulo.**

 **…...**

 **Capitulo 1 La mención de un sueño imposible.**

Aquella noche habían decidido no salir a robar para así poder celebrar su anterior éxito,el cual lograron un precioso y hermoso rubí del museo para dárselo a un mafioso con quien habían hecho un pequeño trato,le daban el rubí a cambio de que les quitara aquel préstamo que tenían con él. Era obvio que el jefe de la mafia no se negara ante tan majestuosa joya,por lo que su plan había salido a la perfección y finalmente Lifty había aprendido la lección sobre pedir dinero a gente peligrosa que debían ser cómplices del diablo,te lo prometían todo pero después podían arruinarte la vida hasta el punto de arrebatártela. La taberna en donde se encontraban estaba siendo testigo de su celebración incluso el dueño ofreció una ronda gratis para todos pero porque no solo ellos lograron robar aquella noche,al parecer debido a cierto insignificante accidente en el sistema de seguridad que su hermano hackeo,todas las alarmas de la ciudad quedaron inactivas,algo que todos los malhechores aprovecharon nada mas se enteraron y cometieron sus fechorías sin ser pillados pues incluso los héroes de aquella ciudad maldita no se enteraron de lo que estaba ocurriendo,unicamente solo tres fueron apresados pero porque cometieron un error de principiante que les costo su libertad. Aun así se podía decir que esa noche de celebración eran los héroes de los barrios de mala influencia,veía como su gemelo bebía de su jarra de cerveza con una sonrisa en los labios,era una sonrisa sincera aparte que estaba recibiendo atención por parte de todos al darle la enhorabuena por lograr que el sistema de alarmas fallara por completo. No pensaba ser él quien le arruinara aquella felicidad a pesar que ese error beneficioso no fuera planeado pues nunca buscaron el beneficiar a todos sino que unicamente querían adueñarse de aquel rubí. Pegando le un pequeño sorbo al vino frutado mas alzo su vaso con el fin de proponer un brindis por su igual,los demás vieron con buenos ojos aquel acto y no tardaron en brindar al mismo tiempo que decían: "Por Lifty.", fue en ese instante donde pudo apreciar aquel peculiar sonrojo que intentaba ser ocultado por el antifaz que tenia su hermano. El verle provoco que por primera vez su corazón latiese con intensidad,sintiendo como una ola de felicidad,orgullo y complaciente le invadiera por completo, no tenia palabras para describir como se sentía en aquel momento pero que notara esos latidos hacían que se percatase de lo obvio.  
Que Shifty iniciara el brindis logro sacarle los colores por la pura vergüenza que le invadía ante tanta atención, no se merecía todo eso ni tampoco las felicitaciones,su gemelo era quien tuvo la idea,en cambio por su parte simplemente se había limitado a seguir las indicaciones que le fue pautando su hermano y aun así cometió un error. Al notar la mirada del otro peliverde clavada en él no dudo en dedicarle una sonrisa,era completamente sincera siendo el reflejo de esa felicidad que sentía, cualquiera pensaría que el ladrón con sombrero acababa de descubrir algo de gran valor y superaba todo aquello conocido pero seguramente estaba así por el efecto del alcohol, Shifty no tenia aguante,con solo tres vasos de vino caía borracho. Acercándose a él o al menos lo intentaba pues tenia la intención de estar a su lado,quería poder ahuyentar a esa soledad que rodeaba a su igual,el verle sentado en aquel lugar donde la iluminación era tan tenue le hacia aumentar el deseo de estar con él,mas parecía que el otro estuviera oculto entre las sombras y eso misteriosamente le atraía. Sin embargo a casa rato le detenían para felicitarle o para darle algún pequeño obsequio que solían ser principalmente un par de billetes con el fin de gastárselo en cerveza o en alguna mujer que le diera una alegría a su cuerpo. Después de cinco lagos minutos pudo llegar hasta su hermano,no dudo en sentarse a su lado queriendo que la cercanía entre ambos fuera la mínima,por esa razón apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Shifty,le sorprendió que le estuviera permitiendo no solo estar así sino el mostrar actos de cariño a pesar de haber gente delante. Debía aprovechar la ocasión porque casi siempre cuando había personas le trataba con frialdad,era una manera de protegerlo pues tenían bastantes enemigos y como su gemelo era el jefe solía ser quien recibía todas las palizas e insultos,si alguno de sus rivales se percataba que se querían las consecuencias podrían ser devastadoras.  
-No bebas mucho¿Eh,Shifty?.-Riendo entre dientes al hablar al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano del otro para comenzar a enredar con ella.

Dejando que hiciera lo que quisiera, era su noche y no iba a fastidiarse la.-Es mi primera copa,tranquilo.-Contestando de manera calmada antes de volver a tomar un pequeño sorbo.

Sonriendo de forma amplia al oírle,ademas estaba alegre por poder estar así con él.-¿Sabes? Si me siguen dando billetes podre hacer que mi sueño se cumpla.-

Alzo una ceja nada mas oír esas palabras,no sabia que tipo de sueños tenia Lifty a parte del de volverse ricos para poder vivir sin preocupaciones.-¿Tu sueño?.-Preguntándole curioso y deseoso de saber.

-Si.-Asintiendo con la cabeza mientras paso de jugar con la mano de su hermano a acariciarse la,notando la suavidad de la pálida piel que este poseía algo que le sorprendió considerablemente.-Mi sueño es de ver caer dinero como si estuviera lloviendo.-Contándolo sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios pero poco a poco fue desvaneciendo.-Pero se que es imposible que ocurra tal fenómeno atmosférico...lo mas cercano seria tirar los billetes al aire constantemente para tener por breves segundos esa falsa lluvia.-Su voz se había ido apagando a medida que hablaba,era consciente que los sueños eran sueños y muy rara vez se podían cumplir.

No iba a contestarle ni a continuar con la conversación,no porque le pareciera una idiotez aquel sueño sino porque su mente ya estaba maquinando nuevamente un plan que llevaría a cabo unos días,tenia que salir perfecto aunque por el momento solo haría una idea por encima sin profundizar en los detalles,ahora debía festejar en aquella celebración que era principalmente en honor a Lifty. En ningún momento pensó en tomar el cincuenta por ciento de lo que estaba ganando su gemelo porque por muy socios que fueran,ese dinero extra se lo había ganado,quería dejarle que se lo gastara en lo que quisiera, tal vez ahora podría comprarse esa consola que vieron en la jugueteria y era de ultimo modelo,la mas actualizada del mercado. Apoyo su cabeza sobre la de su igual permitiendo le seguir con esas acaricias,se sentía extraño pero era agradable,era igual a cuando vio teñirse de un color rojizo las mejillas de Lifty, le gustaba tenerlo cerca suyo, no quería que se alejara,quería disfrutar de cada segundo pues también podía respirar su aroma,notar su calor pero...eran ladrones y como tales no podían permitirse el lujo de tener sentimientos porque sino la vida de sus seres queridos,la vida de la persona que amaban correrían grandes peligros.  
Se tenso al sentir como Shifty se acomodaba encima de él,no había continuado hablando al dar por sentado que termino molestando le o tal vez era por su peculiar cambio de humor, mientras no le insultara ni le echara la bronca o hiciera algún mal gesto,disfrutaría de ese momento. Su mano había agarrado con algo mas de fuerza la mano del otro pero al ver que unicamente estaba relajado sonrió ampliamente,volvió a acariciarle con el fin de sentir nuevamente esa suavidad perteneciente a su gemelo,se estaba volviendo adicto a ella y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo pues era como cuando se acariciaba un peluche suave,solo deseaba seguir sintiéndole bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Estaba sorprendido por la textura que el ajeno poseía,siempre se imagino el como seria tocarle de manera tranquila sin ningún tipo de violencia por medio, de poder sentirle cercano y ahora finalmente estaba viviendo lo. Sin embargo para su desdicha,su felicidad no duro mucho tiempo,unos cuantos malhechores empezaron a silbar y a decir cosas como que se fueran al baño a hacer manitas, que ya era hora que ambos se volvieran unos hombres,que resolvieran esa tensión sexual... Sus mejillas con cada palabra se fueron sonrojando cada vez mas por el mero hecho que dejaban caer de manera indirecta que lo hicieran en esa misma taberna,no podría creerse estar pasando por aquella situación pero en parte se sentía aliviado por vivir allí,lo bueno o malo dependiendo de los ojos con los que se mirasen es que en esas calles a todo el mundo le daba igual lo que hiciera el otro mientras le dejaran tranquilo y no se metieran en su camino,se preocupaban solo de si mismos y de nadie mas, nadie se metía en las vidas ajenas...aceptaban cualquier tipo de relación ya que nadie podía criticar pues todos cometieron delitos o errores mas graves. Al final se vio obligado a levantarse e ir a molestar a esos provocadores,de seguro que gracias a ellos su hermano no le dejaría volverse a acercar de aquella forma,viendo como esos sujetos salían corriendo para esconderse entre la multitud al mismo tiempo que se reían a carcajada limpia. Pero su atención volvió a recaer sobre Shifty,girando la cabeza para poder verle aunque fuera solo de reojo,parecía que estaba en otro mundo ajeno a lo que ocurría en este, esa pose de pensador le daba a entender que estaba ideando un nuevo plan y eso le hizo devolver la sonrisa a sus labios, ahora ante sus ojos veía que como su gemelo no existía nadie igual, era una persona única e irreemplazable. Esos pensamientos y sentir en su corazón tales sentimientos,deseos,...termino haciendo que reaccionara latiendo aun con mas fuerza como nunca antes lo había hecho pero también enviando por todo su cuerpo una calidez que le hacia desear estar entre sus brazos. Sacudió la cabeza con levedad como si estuviera negando rápidamente al ser llamado,iban a volver a felicitarlo de nuevo mas ahora su mente estaba centrada en aquel ladrón maquinador que le robo no solo la atención. Sabia que nunca el mundo vería con buenos ojos ese amor que iba mas lejos del amor familiar por esa razón mantendría en secreto dicho sentimiento,dudaba que Shifty llegara a amarle como lo estaba haciendo él...era muy probable que su amor nunca fuera correspondido de la manera que le gustaría pero se conformaría con estar siempre a su lado cada vez que lo necesitara.

La celebración había durado toda la noche en donde las risas estuvieron presentes a cada instante pero al llegar las cinco de la madrugada, Shifty decidió volver al apartamento y a partir de esa hora aquella fiesta dejo de parecerle lo mismo,la felicidad se la había llevado su hermano haciéndole ver mas claramente que quería estar con él pasara lo que pasara, ayudando le cuando le necesitara,animándole o calmándole... porque su felicidad iba a la par que la de su gemelo,haría todo cuanto pudiera para poder ver en ese rostro serio una sonrisa que por muy leve que fuera la guardaría en el corazón,indicándole que no solo iba por el buen camino sino que también estaba logrando lo que en aquella noche se propuso,solo quería que Shifty se sintiera feliz, a pesar que nunca llegaran a nada mas que a una simple relación de hermanos. Tuvo que esperar en la taberna hasta que la mayoría de las personas se marcharan, la vida de un rufián era completamente diferente a una vida normal,para empezar trabajaban en la noche acompañados de la oscuridad que les ofrecía protección y durante el día volvían a sus casas como si huyeran de la luz que podría delatar les,eso sin mencionar otras diferencias. Ahora con cada paso que daba hacia el apartamento dejando atrás a todos aquellos que se quedaron en la taberna tumbados o sentados completamente borrachos,quería llegar cuanto antes al lado de su hermano independientemente de si estaría de buen o mal humor cuando llegara a la casa,termino echándose a correr para que el tiempo dejara de pasar de aquella forma tan lenta que se le estaba haciendo eterno el camino de vuelta a casa. Sin embargo cuando logro llegar a aquel edificio al cual llamaban hogar,subiendo hasta el primer piso por las escaleras,tropezando en mas de una ocasión,y pasar el lumbral de la puerta se encontró todo sumergido en un absoluto silencio,solo el jadeo de su respiración agitada por la carrera estaba rompiendo aquel peculiar sonido al que ningún oído humano estaba acostumbrado, parecía que no hubiese nadie y se lo hubiera creído de no ser que en cuanto se adentro vio en la oscuridad del lugar, una luz que escapaba por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Shifty. Quedaban escasos metros separándole de su hermano pero sus piernas le pesaban mas de lo normal, su cuerpo no reaccionaba como hacia cinco minutos atrás y no comprendía la razón de ello ni tampoco porque estaba corcomiendose con los nervios que sentía dentro de el pero lentamente fue avanzando hasta estar enfrente de aquella puerta,estando a punto de entrar a aquel cuarto pero...¿Que le diría?Si entraba solo para decirle que había llegado le terminaría gritando, por consiguiente lo enojaría eso sin mencionar que se fue poniendo cada vez mas nervioso cediendo ante aquel sentir con cada segundo que pasaba. Se sentía como un idiota por haber corrido hasta allí para que a la hora de la verdad,en el ultimo obstáculo que le impedía ver a su hermano se quedara completamente quieto sin poder hacer nada mas que maldecirse e insultarse a si mismo,apoyando la cabeza sobre la puerta se hubiera comenzado a dar golpes contra ella si no supiera que eso haría enojar al otro,quien no tenia un buen despertar en caso de estar durmiendo y si se quedo despierto solo un loco se atrevería a entrar o molestarle sacando le de esa concentración absoluta que tenia. De nuevo un suspiro pesado escapo de sus labios,cerrando los parpados para darse por vencido,no podía lanzarse sobre su hermano para abrazarle,ni tampoco podía decirle que le amaba o que le quería...tal vez pedir perdón por los idiotas que estuvieron diciéndoles esas indirectas pero si pedía perdón estaba convencido que su igual comenzaría a sospechar. En aquel instante su oído pudo escuchar a través de la puerta el peculiar sonido que reconocería en cualquier lugar,un bolígrafo deslizándose por una hoja a una velocidad impresionante aunque muchos lo desconocieran Shifty era un genio, sus planes estaban detallados paso por paso, calculando cualquier pequeña posibilidad de fracaso pero dichos planes requerían de una concentración absoluta,siempre que salia del cuarto una sonrisa estaba en sus labios por esa simple razón aguardaría hasta que el otro peliverde saliera de su alcoba. Marchándose al salón en donde tras tumbarse en el sofá su mente no solo comenzó a imaginar en la infinidad de robos que podrían cometer gracias a esos planes pero aquello fue sustituido por la imagen de su hermano declarando le un amor eterno a pesar de ser ladrones y tener prohibido amar. Solo el tiempo podría decidir que ocurriría en el futuro,mas intentaría tomar las riendas de su vida para poder estar junto a Shifty no solo como socios sino como algo mucho mas que eso,pero por el momento debería esperar,ser paciente...pues en el amor nunca hay que correr,teniendo que ir poco a poco si quería que esa relación se formara en una base tan solida que le permitiera ,mantener siempre vivas las llamas de su amor.

 **…...**

 **Notas de _Shifty Braginski_ (autor):** Hacia tiempo que quería escribir sobre estos dos gemelos,se suponía que iba a ser un fic cortito pero termino siendo también de dos capítulos ya que no quería sobrecargar el primero y dejaros semejante testamento que ponía en duda que alguien se lo leyera a pesar de que la historia sea buena(desde mi punto de vista) Lamento el no haber podido subir en todos estos días,pero debido a que enferme gravemente no pude escribir ni tampoco me expresaba como quería,espero que pueda seguir actualizando mis historias ya que no soporto dejarlas a mitad y eso que unas cuantas que tengo se quedaron así debido a mi inspiración.  
Nunca dejen de leer y mucho menos,no olviden de imaginar,un saludo de parte de _Shifty Braginski._

 **Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen pero si la historia que creo con ellos. Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia y no duden en dejar sus comentarios para mi seria todo un honor saber que les pareció.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos,los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal,pero si me pertenece la historia que cree con ellos. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias. Muchas gracias y disfruten del capitulo.**

 **…...**

 **Capitulo 2 Viviendo un sueño.**

Los días habían estado pasando sin que Shifty saliera de aquel cuarto en donde se encerró para idear un nuevo plan,no sabia porque su hermano estaba demorándose tanto pues de normal solía tardar un par de días tenerlo todo listo pero esta ocasión era diferente,solo una vez lo vio así y fue cuando tuvieron que robar una estatua de un dragón chino hecha de esmeralda,ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que cometieron aquel fantástico robo y al próximo año podrían tenerla en el apartamento porque vencería el tiempo de haber sido robada a pasar a ser un objeto desaparecido. Daba gracias al ver a su hermano comer la comida que le dejaba en una silla al lado de la puerta del cuarto,le preocupaba la salud de su igual,no quería verle enfermo de gravedad y mas si tenían en cuenta que carecía de las vacunas reglamentarias. Con el pasar del tiempo habían aprendido de sus errores cometidos en robos fracasados,estaban aprendiendo a ser mas listos evitando caer en la misma piedra comprendiendo finalmente la frase: "De cada error salen mil cosas por aprender", estaba convencido que su gemelo estaba asegurándose hasta del mas mínimo detalle para conducirles al éxito pero empezaba a echar de menos el rostro de aquel ladrón, si ese plan no estaba listo para el fin de la semana entraría en la habitación para obligarlo a salir aunque tuviera que sacarlo a arrastras. Estaba harto de esperar y esperar,solo el casero le daba algo de conversación cuando iba para preguntar por el otro peliverde o para saber como estaban, aquel hombre era el típico personaje que si trabajaba en una hamburguesería seria el cocinero, era de enorme robustez y su gordura le daba ese toque cariñoso pero cuando se enfadaba transmitía puro terror, su cabello siempre estaba tapado por un pañuelo rojo nunca le preguntaron porque lo llevaba pero suponían que era para ocultar sus entradas de calvicie, sus manchas de grasa en la ropa le hacían perfecto para ese puesto de comida rápida y no para el de casero pero preferían tenerlo como el propietario de aquel edificio. Habían estado con él desde que los recogió prácticamente de la calle,se podría decir que era como su padre adoptivo pues siempre les cuido e incluso gracias a él terminaron de aprender a robar y como salir airoso para no acabar en prisión. Pero no podía recordar muy bien el como los adopto pues lo único que recordaba era una intensa fiebre que tuvo y como Shifty recorrió toda la ciudad estando encima de la espalda de su hermano,para poder pasar el invierno para que se pudiera recuperar de ese catarro pero apareció aquel hombre y le permitió a su gemelo hacer un trato con él. Incluso en la oscuridad había algo de bondad,si no hubiera sido por aquel sujeto posiblemente ahora no estaría vivo aparte les enseño a sobrevivir en aquel mundo cruel,en donde nadie ayudaba por temor o porque no tenían ningún tipo de beneficio,en donde las apariencias era lo mas importante en esa sociedad y decidía nuestro destino...estaban en deuda con ese hombre y quien sabe,a lo mejor si alguno de esos ciudadanos no pertenecientes a los barrios bajos de la ciudad les hubiesen ayudado tal vez ahora las cosas serian distintas pero eso ya era divagar demasiado,la ausencia de su hermano estaba haciendo que se montara una película en su cabeza de lo que podrían haber sido y de lo que no.

Todo debía salir perfecto,no podían equivocarse esta vez de hecho no podía haber ningún tipo de error sino todo se iría a la mierda y si llegaba a pasar tal cosa nunca se lo perdonaría porque no solo se fallaría a si mismo sino que también fallaría a Lifty,quería ver en aquel rostro tan igual al suyo pero también diferente una sonrisa sincera en los labios. A pesar de repasar mas de cien veces el plan,paso por paso sin descanso salvo cuando paraba comer,seguía sintiendo cierta inseguridad,no quería que todo acabara mal por un fallo suyo y mas tratándose de conseguir la felicidad de su hermano pero con cada bocado que se llevaba a la boca de esa comida mas motivado se sentía para seguir trabajando en aquel proyecto,se notaba que Lifty había mejorado en la cocina al menos ya no comían un trozo de carne tan duro como la suela de un zapato. Era ajeno al tiempo que paso ahí encerrado pero todo tarde o temprano llega a su fin y después de un arduo trabajo había terminado,estaba satisfecho con el plan pero no se sentiría complacido hasta que lo cumplieran con éxito. Salio de su habitación abriendo la puerta por completo,busco con la mirada desde un comienzo a su gemelo mas no tuvo que buscar por mucho tiempo pues le hallo sentado en el soba abrazando una almohada y tapado con una manta. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en sus labios,Lifty era realmente adorable cuando veía sus películas favoritas e incluso series pero debían marcharse para poder llevar a cabo la fechoría que por tanto tiempo había estado preparando.  
-Lifty,arréglate,nos vamos esta misma noche al banco.-No quería ordenarse lo pero debía hacerlo para que no sospechara nada ni hiciera demasiadas preguntas.

Se sobresalto nada mas escuchar el ruido de la puerta chocando contra la pared del apartamento al ser abierta sin ninguna delicadeza,no se esperaba que Shifty saliera en lo que quedaba de día o mas bien de la noche. Sin embargo una amplia y sincera sonrisa hizo presencia en sus labios,finalmente podía estar de nuevo a su lado,sentir su calor,oler aquel peculiar aroma de plantas aromáticas como la lavanda pero sobretodo podía ver de nuevo aquel rostro que a pesar de ser idénticas para él eran completamente diferente. Tenia ganas de saltar del sofá para poder ir a abrazarlo pero debería esperar pues al oír aquella orden no dudo ni un segundo en comenzar a prepararse,dejando en primer lugar la almohada a un lado y levantarse sin importarle donde acababa la manta que había estado tapándole mientras veía su serie favorita. La sonrisa de sus labios se volvió maliciosa mas aquello era solo una cortina que ocultaba la verdadera sonrisa y el verdadero motivo de su felicidad,no quería que su hermano se alejara de él si se llegaba a enterar de sus sentimientos porque seguramente pensaría que estaba enfermo de la cabeza al querer algo así con su hermano, aparte debían actuar así hubiera o no mas gente en la misma sala porque si algo se aprendía en aquellos malos barrios es que todas las paredes ven y oyen pero sobretodo la oscuridad que reinaba en casa rincón,si la gente se enteraba que sentía algo por Shifty posiblemente usarían eso en su contra y no quería ser una carga para su igual ni tampoco meterle en problemas innecesarios. No se molestaría en preguntar por el plan,pasar tanto tiempo junto al otro peliverde le hizo aprender el poder entenderle a la perfección aunque solo fuera con una pequeña y simple señal,aun así si la situación lo requería sabia que su gemelo le contaría lo que debía hacer,Shifty no solía contar todo el plan solo decía la parte que le incumbía pues así evitaban las confusiones o meteduras de pata porque si una parte no salia bien podrían pasar a otra alternativa mientras que si no fuera así y contaba todo,tendrían que cambiar por completo el plan original. No quería hacerse derogar demasiado ni tampoco hacer esperar por mas tiempo a su igual,tomo su saco para cargarlo sobre sus hombros dándole la apariencia de una mochila normal y corriente,no debían levantar sospechas mientras iban al banco.

Las callejuelas de la ciudad aquella noche eran silenciosas,llenas de paz,de normal entrar en una de ellas cuando la oscuridad reinaba en los cielos era la peor decisión que uno podía tomar a no ser que buscara la muerte o algo peor. Sin embargo ellos formaban parte de esa oscuridad paro aun así ni ellos mismos estaban seguros,nunca debían confiarse,las personas ajenas a la ley carecían de corazón pero sobretodo de aquello llamado compasión,no existían las palabras amables ni tampoco la amistad y mucho menos la benevolencia pero a pesar de ese peligro,siempre andaron por esas pequeñas calles estando en alerta para cualquier pequeño ruido o para lo que pudiesen ver en la lejanía. Eran conocidos entre los malhechores al ser los únicos ladrones que sabían como derrotar al héroe,no obstante nunca pensaron en revelar el secreto,era mejor mantener todo oculto para evitar ser asaltados aun así se aseguraron de hacerles creer que ese objeto capaz de retener al héroe se había roto pues todos pensaban que era un arma.  
Finalmente habían llegado a ese majestuoso banco central,en donde a pesar de la alta seguridad podían colarse como si se tratara de su propia casa. Pero debía aguardar pacientemente a lo que Shifty le dijera,seguía sin comprender porque estuvo tanto tiempo planeando cuando ya era pura rutina entrar allí para robar los nuevos cargamentos rebosantes de dinero,aunque había que destacar el hecho de que pocas veces lograban hacerse con todo el botín, la codicia muchas veces les tentó y cayeron completamente en ella con los brazos abiertos llevándoles a perder gran parte de lo que habían robado,la avaricia rompe el saco...Se quedo mirando fijamente aquel rostro idéntico al suyo pero esos orbes de color verde bajo la luz de la luna y bajo aquella tenue luz hacían que el brillo de los ojos de su hermano fuera idéntico al de dos hermosas esmeraldas recién pulidas para resaltar su belleza,de sus labios termino escapándose un suspiro de enamorado,típico de aquellas colegialas que salían en las telenovelas.

No entendía muy bien que le pasaba a Lifty pues desde que llegaron a la puerta trasera del banco,en la cual cargaban y descargaban los camiones blindados,notaba la mirada de su hermano solo clavada en él incluso se percato de esos suspiros,no quería imaginarse cosas antes de tiempo tal vez estaba cansado después de haberse recorrido toda la ciudad o simplemente estaba en un mundo de fantasía...aun así dentro de su corazón deseaba que el otro sintiera lo mismo por él pero... era consciente de los peligros porque a pesar de protegerle siempre y ser quien lo matara para evitar el hacerle sentir la soledad, no siempre estaría allí,siempre podrían usarlo como moneda de cambio para obligarle a hacer lo que les pidiesen,una cadena eterna siendo peor que las de la cárcel. Alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza dando por sentado la razón mas lógica para ese instante,la cual era que estuviera esperando las instrucciones pero oír nuevamente aquel suspiro,un suspiro que logro que sus miradas se cruzaran dejando de existir todo lo de su alrededor. Aquellos orbes de color esmeralda eran preciosos,nunca querría dejar de verlos mas su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez al ver como su gemelo se le acercaba,trago saliva rezando internamente para que en esa ocasión sus labios se juntaran y no fuera como otras veces,en donde la distancia entre ambos era mínima para hablar entre susurros. Sin embargo aun no podía permitirlo,cerrando sus parpados para salir de ese embrujo y centrarse en lo que habían ido a hacer allí,mas su corazón como venganza le dio una pequeña punzada¿Cuantas veces tendría una ocasión así?Posiblemente aquella había sido la ultima pero por mucho que le doliera debían seguir,sino todos aquellos días trabajando no habían servido de nada,quería ver en la cara de su gemelo la mayor sonrisa y la mas sincera de todas pues ese era el motivo por el cual trabajo casi sin descanso. Comenzó a indicarle con gestos que debía ir a la sala principal mientras estuviera encargándose de los sistemas de seguridad del banco,puso como excusa que no podía encargarse de si venia la policía poniéndole la condición que nada mas viera a los agentes acercarse fuera a donde a la sala de control para marcharse juntos de allí. Aprender los gestos con los cuales se comunicaban los policías mas preparados y soldados,fue una grandisima idea aunque tuvieran que evolucionar dicho lenguaje de signos para poder comunicarse rápidamente y hacerle saber al otro que tenia que hacer. Al ver como Lifty asentía con la cabeza termino dedicándole una sonrisa por accidente,una sonrisa cálida mientras miraba seguía a su hermano hasta perderle de su campo de visión, un resoplo salio de su nariz si su gemelo hubiera descubierto que desde el ordenador del apartamento ya había pirateado todo el sistema usando un programa encargado de recopilar todos los pasos que hizo para hackear todas las alarmas de la ciudad aquella noche y reproducirlo de nuevo,seguramente no podría llevar a cabo su idea principal porque no era un simple robo al banco. El verdadero objetivo de todo aquello era cambiar la idea que tenia la sociedad sobre los sueños,era cierto que debemos ser realistas y por lo tanto no todos los sueños se cumplían pero vivir cumpliendo tus sueños,luchando por ellos para conseguirlos al final del camino podrían decir que mereció la pena cada segundo,cada momento en el cual viviste aquello con lo que soñabas.

En cuanto comprendió las indicaciones uso todo su sigilo y rapidez para llegar hasta uno de los enormes ventanales que daba a la calle,tenia la típica persiana de oficina echada así que no entendía muy bien porque debía vigilar cuando no iban a ser vistos pero pensó en la posibilidad de si Shifty fallaba sonarían todas las alarmas, tal vez a los ciudadanos de esa ciudad les había entrado algo de inteligencia al poner alarmas silenciosas pero lo ponía mucho en duda,porque confiaban en aquel par de héroes para sentirse seguros ante cualquier peligro. Todo aquello comenzaba a mosquear le porque su hermano no solía pedirle que vigilara,de hecho era la primera vez que se lo pidió y no solo eso también estaba ese momento en donde sus miradas se cruzaron¿Acaso solo había sido cosa suya el sentir como sus corazones se atraían pareciendo imanes y sus cuerpos fueran a unirse?Respiro profundamente intentando dejar de soñar despierto,debía centrarse a pesar que en su mente no pudiera sacarse el rostro de Shifty, sus ojos de color verde, su cabello meciéndose ante la suave brisa de la noche como lo hacia cada brizna de hierba en el campo,...Se había terminado abrazando a si mismo mientras seguía fantaseando con ese amor prohibido que nunca seria correspondido pero no podía enamorarse de otra persona porque su corazón solo le pertenecería a su igual,era su maldición y su bendición... Empezó a frotarse los brazos al sentir una leve corriente de aire que iba en aumento con el paso de los segundos,girándose apartando la mirada de la ventana para ver aquellas rejillas del sistema de ventilación haciéndole pensar que su hermano por accidente había dado el aire acondicionado pero...se estaba pasando demasiado en la potencia,si seguía así iba a terminar saliendo por los aires o incrustándose en la pared incapaz de moverse.  
-¿Shifty?.-Arriesgándose a preguntar en voz alta,su igual no solía cometer ese tipo de errores en sus planes y todo empezaba a perturbarlo dejando de darle buena espina todo aquello.

Todo estaba saliendo acorde a como lo había planeado,solo le quedaba ver como su hermano se acercaba a la puerta alejándose de aquel ventanal,había estado observándole todo aquel tiempo,siempre estuvo tras las sombras cuidando le,protegiendo le...nunca permitiría que le pasara algo malo y tampoco le pondría en una situación donde acabase en la cárcel,por ese motivo estuvo vigilando le aparte de así mantenerlo alejado de su plan para evitar que le descubriese,debía vivir la experiencia y disfrutar de ella. No respondió cuando escucho como le llamaba,queriendo que avanzara para terminar de colocarse en el medio de la sala principal mientras seguía observando cada una de sus acciones tras las pantallas de los televisores de las cámaras de vigilancia,al mismo tiempo se preparaba para pulsar el botón,el cual se encargaría de activar el mecanismo logrando aspirar el interior de la caja fuerte, conocía a su gemelo como la palma de su mano y tarde o temprano haría lo que esperaba,solo debía ser paciente. Por dos eternos minutos,en los cuales unicamente escuchaba el latir de su corazón bombeando la sangre por todo su cuerpo pero también sentía la emoción y la impaciencia termino obligado a romper aquella espera para que la parte final de su plan se llevara a cabo.

Un sonido proveniente del conducto de ventilación estaba logrando hacerle sentir arrepentimiento por haberse alejado de su puesto pero la preocupación era mayor,siguió avanzando pero cada paso que daba mas alto se oía aquel infernal ruido que le hacia recordar a las ratas cuando se paseaban por el falso techo del apartamento. Quería gritar el nombre de su gemelo,todo su ser le advertía que nada bueno se avecinaba,estaba cediendo a aquel pánico de ser pillado,de no poder volver a ver a su igual, de sufrir una desgarradora muerte o algo peor... que le dejaran moribundo entre la vida y la muerte. Pero en su mente resonó la voz de Shifty diciéndole "Siempre has de mantener la calma para poder ver esa luz que se encuentra en la oscuridad,eso te permitirá salir de cualquier problema,superando las adversidades de la vida". Del mismo miedo había cerrado los parpados,no era tan valiente como se creía su hermano y tampoco sabia que hacer ante situaciones de ese tipo en donde lo desconocido estaba presente,no quería mirar a aquello que se estaba avecinando,no obstante el sonido del papel siendo movido por una corriente de aire logro hacer desaparecer el miedo que había dominado su cuerpo,al tener los ojos cerrados sus otros sentidos se agudizaron y no solo oía ese peculiar sonido también su piel sentía esa brisa de aire mas suave de lo que fue en un principio. Se quedo completamente inmóvil cuando noto como algo empezaba a acariciarle,no entendía que estaba pasando pero la curiosidad era demasiado tentadora como para seguir ignorándola y al abrir los parpados para saber que ocurría se quedo boquiabierto,nunca pensó que aquello estuviera pasando realmente,adueñándose de sus labios una enorme y amplia sonrisa,siendo completamente sincera,reflejando esa felicidad que invadía su cuerpo.

Había llegado la hora de salir de la sala de control y dejar de ver a su hermano tras una pantalla para verlo en directo,apoyándose en el un principio en el lumbral de la puerta para observar como su gemelo abría los brazos viviendo aquel sueño,se fijo en como sus parpados estaban cerrados al mismo tiempo que giraba sobre si mismo,la felicidad estaba reencarnada en cada una de las acciones del otro peliverde incluso en aquel rostro se veía esa alegría que no conocía limites y era la mas sincera que se pudo imaginar. Su corazón latía con fuerza haciendo como ese sentimiento cálido se le contagiaba y terminara mostrando una suave sonrisa,el sueño de su hermano se estaba cumpliendo,estaba viviendo lo por lo que no seria él quien le estropeara el momento. Sin embargo se sentía insatisfecho como si no hubiese podido completar su plan,algo faltaba y desconocía por completo lo que era,su mente no dejaba de pensar pero su corazón ya había tomado el control de su cuerpo,lentamente se fue acercando a Lifty hasta que finalmente tomo una de sus manos. No sabia ni él mismo lo que estaba haciendo mas permitió a su corazón seguir teniendo el control pues aun veía en los orbes de color esmeralda de su igual aquel brillo único y lleno de vida. Carecía de palabras,ni si quiera aparecieron por su mente mientras su otra mano se acomodaba en la cintura de Lifty,fue en ese instante cuando comprendió que no necesitaba las palabras porque eran sus mismas acciones las que hablaban por si solas siendo el reflejo de sus sentimientos hacia su igual. Su cuerpo tomo la iniciativa y empezó a bailar bajo aquella lluvia verde,la música la ponía su corazón al igual que el ritmo marcado, no existía nadie ni nada mas,solo Lifty,era lo único ante sus ojos porque ahora entendía el latir desenfrenado de su corazón cada vez que se encontraba a solas con él,era imprescindible para su vida,lo amaba a pesar de que fuera su propio hermano. Sus cuerpos seguían danzando aquel baile en donde no importaba nada mas que la persona que tenían enfrente,en donde sus corazones se llamaban mutuamente atrayéndose con cada latido, sus labios se acercaban acortando la distancia entre ambos hasta que finalmente se detuvo aquella danza para dejarle paso a aquel sentimiento oculto por los años y a pesar de solo tener cuatro letras, significaba mucho mas de lo que alguien pudiera imaginar, teniendo unicamente los limites marcados por la sociedad y por la mente de cada uno, ahora su mente se preguntaba si Lifty sentiría lo mismo o solo se trataba de un amor no correspondido al cual estaría condenado por la eternidad. Su mundo derrumbo encima suyo al ser detenido por la mano de su gemelo,temiéndose que todo acabara ahí mismo al igual que había terminado esa danza.

-Shifty...-Susurrando aquel nombre sin creerse lo que estaba pasando pero al diablo si se solo se trataba de un mero sueño porque no pensaba callar por mas tiempo a su corazón, acariciando la mejilla de su reflejo sintiendo esa suave piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos,observando aquel rostro para guardar para siempre ese momento en su corazón.

Bajo la mirada,había sobrepasado el limite de socios,de amigos e incluso el de hermanos.-Per...-Cuando iba a disculparse fue silenciado por un pequeño beso recibido en sus labios.

Sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de su gemelo,esperando que le dejara acabar en aquella ocasión y por una vez dejara de interrumpirle suponiendo cosas que no eran.-Shifty... Te amo.-

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en sus labios nada mas escuchar a su igual,la felicidad brotaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser para esparcirse por todo su cuerpo,ahora no dejaría que le interrumpiera ni que pusiera la mano por medio porque a pesar de ser incapaz de hablar por esa misma alegría le diría sin palabras aquello que sentía. Sus labios finalmente se posaron en los de Lifty formando un beso tierno pero sincero,le amaba y siempre lo amaría porque su gemelo era su amor verdadero del que tanto hablaban las películas románticas y los libros de romance.  
Oír esas palabras fue la llave para permitir que sus corazones quedaran por siempre unidos en aquello llamado amor pero también fue el detonante de la felicidad de ambos gemelos y aquella lluvia de billetes fue testigo del nacimiento de un amor que por muchos años fue silenciado,quedando para siempre aquellas dos almas unidas por un hilo rojo,el cual simbolizaría hasta el fin de los tiempos el amor de sus corazones. Un amor que los únicos limites que tendrían serian los que ellos mismos se pusieran.

 **…...**

 **Notas de** _Shifty Braginski_ **(autor):**  
Aquí les traigo la ultima parte de este fic,espero que les guste y que os haya gustado esta historia. A mi me gusto escribirla e imaginármela,incluso hubiera sido mucho mas larga porque me gusta escribir cosas románticas,es obvio que el amor no siempre es alegría y que siempre surgen problemas,los cuales suelen venir mas por terceras personas pero si en verdad es un amor sincero basado en la confianza no dejéis influenciaros, no acabéis con un sentimiento hermoso y que pocas veces se siente de verdad por alguien ajeno a la relación. Vosotros sois quienes vivís vuestras vidas no los demás,tenerlo en cuenta para cuando encontréis a esa persona y no temáis en declararos decir siempre como os sentís porque sino a quien primero estáis mintiendo,al que primero le quitáis la confianza es a vosotros mismos. No os lamentéis si salio mal la relación porque si alzáis la mirada hacia el frente veréis que la felicidad esta siempre presente aguardando para recibiros en sus brazos.

Ser como este par de ladrones que les da igual lo que piensen los demás y viven sus vidas sin entrometerse en la de nadie porque es mejor vivir cada uno su propia historia.  
Nunca dejen de leer y mucho menos,no olviden de imaginar,un saludo de parte de _Shifty Braginski._

 **Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen pero si la historia que creo con ellos. Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia y no duden en dejar sus comentarios para mi seria todo un honor saber que les pareció.**


End file.
